


Malfoy Valentine Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Loki spend Valentine's Day together with a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Malfoy Valentine Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes And Fandoms roll 1/23. I picked the trope Masquerade and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione Granger sighed as she checked herself out in front of the magic mirror. She was wearing a dark red dress for the Malfoy Valentine Ball. “You look absolutely gorgeous!” the magic mirror gushed as Hermione twirled around for one last time.

“Thanks!” she spoke calmly and grabbed her mask to compliment her outfit.

Hermione knew her date would be a little bit late once again and sighed. _I wish he would arrive here on time for once._

Once at Malfoy Manor…  
Hermione was greeted by Lucius and Narcissa. “Hello, Hermione! I think your date arrived here before you did, my dear,” Lucius pointed to the masked man standing by the fireplace with his hands behind his back.

Hermione smiled, “Thank you Lucius.” Lucius kissed Hermione’s hand to make her date a bit jealous.

Lucius glanced towards Loki’s way and noticed his scowl. _Good, he should’ve at least accompanied her._

“Hello my dearest, sorry I am late.” Loki kissed Hermione’s hand sensing her cold demeanor towards him.

“I promise Hermione, I can make it up to you,” Loki softly spoke into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closely to his body.

“Good, you can dance with me the entire night.” Hermione smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

The first song started to play through the room as they waltzed.

Lucius spied the couple and whispered in Narcissa’s ear, “Excellent, I think they suit each other.”

“I just hope he has something for her, after all it is Valentine’s Day.” Narcissa gently pushed Lucius’ hair off his shoulders as she admired the amethyst bracelet he had given her.

After dancing several songs the couples sat down to a delicious meal andLoki surprised Hermione as he handed her a very special present.

“You can open it here, my love or later when we’re alone.” he whispered as he gently caressed her knee underneath the table.

She ‘eeped when his hand went up further to caress her. “When we’re alone, of course,” Hermione spoke into his ear as they finished the meal.

Back at Hermione’s place…

Hermione tossed her high heels shoes off next to the sofa and looked at Loki who was reclined next to her as if feigning sleep. “Loki...what is the surprise?”

Loki smirked. “Well, the first was Valentine’s Ball at Lucius’. Now that we are alone, I can give you this instead of in front of all the people.”

Hermione was curious about the heart shaped box. “IS that what I think it is?” she asked excitedly as Loki got down on one knee.

“If you are wondering, I asked Mother and she agreed. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?” Loki asked confidently, holding the now opened box out to her.

Hermione gasped taking in the ring’s shape and smiling at the valentine shaped amethyst, ruby and emerald inlay. “Yes, I do!”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped the ring on Hermione’s finger. “Was the Valentine Day Ball a ruse or…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as he kissed her soundly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”


End file.
